


A Moment Alone

by salchowproblem



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Fantasy, Gen, kinda problematic relationship?, tiny reference to yuzuvier, yuzuru talks to his one true love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-24
Updated: 2019-09-24
Packaged: 2020-10-27 10:44:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20759078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/salchowproblem/pseuds/salchowproblem
Summary: Today, today is important. Brian is not feeling too well (‘Get better soon, Brian. I will only train upto loop today’), and they finally get an hour alone. Finally.A thought experiment on the most important relationship in Yuzuru's life





	A Moment Alone

**Author's Note:**

> It's been a while since I wrote something that wasn't for work so... I hope you like it!

Yuzuru has always been a student at heart. He studies the blade, memorizes every ridge, every curve. How the soft thump of taiko drums reverberates through the ice rink. How his heart rate escalates depending on how many people are watching. He treasures every moment.

He treasures every moment he spends skating, because he knows the pain of not being able to. A catastrophe that takes a lifetime of healing. An underrotated landing that takes just a few months. He collects the scars they leave behind, one by one, under his skin. So that he can call upon them when he needs to reignite the spark that sets his passions aflame. Even when it comes to pain, Yuzuru always wins.

Yuzuru always wins, but he is still the most respectful, everyone says. He’s the first to thank each and every person who touches his life. ‘Thank you for helping me’, he says, ‘I feel like you are always helping me grow’. ‘Close your eyes’, he urges, as he puts his newest medal around their necks. Bow, bow, bow. Smile and wave. So gratuitous, so humble. Everyone loves Yuzuru.

Everyone loves Yuzuru, and so everyone is always watching. Brian’s sharp eyes observe every lutz takeoff. Tracy lets him lead the way during stroking sessions. Ghislain gasps at every fall. His fans, his supporters, his sources of energy as he calls them, record every movement at every practice. To be kept for posterity. And so, it is difficult now.

It is difficult now, it is rare for Yuzuru to be alone with her. He sneaks into the rink a few minutes earlier than Brian sometimes (‘thank you very much’ and a bow for the zamboni driver), but it’s never more than a few minutes. On days when he is recounting his debts, he jokes that he wishes he had a private ice rink in his little apartment in Toronto. His mother gives him an incredulous look and jokes that he can have one if he will keep it clean. He promises he will, but its just not realistic. And that is why… 

That is why, today, today is important. Brian is not feeling too well (‘Get better soon, Brian. I will only train upto loop today’), and they finally get an hour alone. Finally.

Finally, for the first time in forever. ‘It’s been a while’, he murmurs, as he takes off his skate guards and bends down to greet her. Their not-so-secret ritual. ‘I’d say it’s been longer’, she replies. Cold to his touch, warm to his soul, just right. Always just right. Yuzuru hums in quiet agreement. He starts with figure 8s, like he always does. Today, he can’t follow in Brian’s tracks. It feels good.

It feels good, and she agrees. ‘It’s nice to have you to myself again’, she whispers, and Yuzuru smirks despite himself. ‘I will practice hard today’, he teases. As if on cue, he slips right then, catching an edge. He catches an edge while doing figure 8s. Even when it comes to stupid mistakes, Yuzuru always wins. ‘We’ve been together so long, and you still keep falling for me’, she croons, sickly sweet. Yuzuru doesn’t smile. He gets up, brushes the powder off his black practice gear, and does a sweeping round of the rink. He keeps it simple, and launches into a triple axel. Perfect. +5 GOE, he dares to think. He scowls when he remembers the protocols from last week. Greedy, he attempts the quad axel next. He falls on his stomach and regrets it immediately. 

He regrets it immediately, but she doesn’t. ‘Don’t be too hard on yourself now, my dear. That’s my job’. Trying to catch his breath, Yuzuru sits up. Trying again feels too hard for now. So instead, he makes a show out of rolling his eyes, and acquiesces. ‘Fine, I get the message. What do you want me to do?’ he says, absent-mindedly caressing his ankle. ‘I just want you to come here more often. Alone. I’m tired of sharing’. ‘Nobody owns me’, Yuzuru lies. ‘And who ever could?’ she plays along. 

She always plays along. ‘What do you think? Of my new dream?’ he asks her then, suddenly nervous. ‘Your quad axel? It’s a beautiful dream. I just wish you would dream about your time with me, instead of your time in the air’, she cajoles, ‘I miss you when you leave me. Sometimes, it makes me want to pull you right back down’. Please don’t, Yuzuru doesn’t say. Instead, he kneels over, and touches their foreheads together. It feels cold, and it feels warm. 

He feels cold, and he feels warm. ‘You don’t have to miss me. Without you, my dream is nothing. All my dreams are nothing. It’s always you that I’m thinking of.’, he confesses. A confession he’s made a million times over. ‘Always me? What about him?’. Yuzuru doesn’t need to be told who he is. He knew this was coming. Knows it by the way he falls harder than usual after a laughter-filled day with him. By the way his salchow conveniently misbehaves just when he is watching. Still, he plays dumb.

He plays dumb, sits up straight, and asks, ‘Brian? He is my coach, my mentor’. Water pools beneath his ankle, and wets the hem of his pants. ‘Ghislain? He is like my father’. ‘You know’, she hisses. He shivers as the chill creeps up to his skin. “Javi?” Like ripping off a Band-Aid. “Javi is… Javi. He’s important”, he whispers, feeling irrationally guilty. They are both silent for a beat. Then she warms up to him, unpredictable as always. 

She warms up to him, and he doesn’t feel cold anymore. ‘Is he as important as our dreams, Yuzuru? In the moment of truth, I’m the one with you. Who is more important?’. Yuzuru hesitates. Or he pretends to. In his heart, he knows the answer. ‘It’s you. You are the most important to me. You are everything’. A soft breeze tousles his hair in approval. The water slides off his waterproof practice gear. ‘You’re a benevolent master, Yuzuru. I almost wish you weren’t my slave’. Yuzuru smiles then. He kneels down again and kisses her. His hands slip on the glassy surface, and their kiss deepens. A telltale drop of scarlet marks the altar of their union.

If he feels the sting on his lips, he says nothing.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! If you have any feedback for me, please let me know <3 I yell about figure skating - mostly at myself - at @salchowproblem on twitter. Keep spamming ISU's twitter!!!!


End file.
